Invincible
by Trixypixiey x
Summary: Well this story is about how Sakura think and feels about how Sasuke always ignores her and where it led her in the end. The song invincible but Jesse McCartney inspires me but the song that I think fit the story is the song The Stupid Things also by JMc


Disclamer:

I do not own any the anime Naruto and I also do not own any of the character that I will or have mention is this story

Hope you enjoy!!

Why?

Why?

Why does he always ignore me?. You act like I don't even exist in the world. It's not hard not to notice me. I stand out, I have pink hair like no other ninja in the village and I have green emerald eyes, also many people notice me because of my big forehead. Does my forehead need to be bigger and wider for you to notice me? You always stare in space whenever were together or glare at Naruto whenever we train at least you notice him. You notice Naruto but not me! I know that you treat and see Naruto as you rival but what do you see me as? As a space or just.. just nothing at all? Why won't you open up to me or open your heart to anyone? I know you have a rough past behind you, always trailing behind you, haunting you every night you sleep.

I know it does because every night I always see you pacing around your bed or sleeping bag, your face showing painful expressions that I cannot bear to see every night that we have a mission together. But you never let me help you to recover or ease the pain away. You just push me away like a curtain blocking your way, you just shove me in the side not caring where I drop or end up to.

I know you don't need me by your side. I'm just another obstacle in your way to reach for goal to kill you brother. Like I did on the night you went away with Orochimaru's henchman to obtain power to avenge your clan. When you left Konoha I know that you happy that your walking out of the village that cause you suffering, joy and also a new hope; you bail your friends and left us to worry about the future that will happen without you. Also when you walked out, you walked out of my life forever and broke my heart in to a million pieces that can never be mended again.

When you came back to Konoha, you look different more mature and more handsome than before. Your features of childishness** (sp?)** have been replaced with mature and manly features. You look colder and meaner than usual. I tried to forget you over the years that you went away for you dream and desire. But I just can't forget you or erase you in my heart. That's not simple like what Ino that have move on just a month after you left. Now she's happily married to Shikamaru with 5 kids! I hope you're easy to forget so I can have good life today instead of this feeling I'm still feeling since you left.

I felt hallow and alone when you left even though I have friends around me. I pushed them away, I pushed them away to far now they won't come back to me. Now everyone doesn't care about me, they never acknowledge me anymore not even my big forehead that I have gotten over with in the past years.

I've experience a worse life because of you but you still ignore me like I still don't exist. But now your not the only one that thinks I'm invincible the whole village does now.

All I want do is please you, please myself by living my life too for you and all the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on how I feel about you how I feel for you

Just charge it to my account  
I hope I haven't gone over my limit  
With interest rates so swift  
No need to scream and shout  
No doubt if women are from Venus now  
I'll get to them somehow

Chorus:  
All I wanna do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too  
And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you How I feel a ohh  
All the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you How I feel about you, yeah

Yes I recall skipping on breakfast to play basketball  
And feeling two feet small  
Sometimes you read like William Shakes  
Your scent is sweet, like Betty Crocker bakes  
I'd love to have my cake and eat it too

(Chorus)

All I wanna do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too  
And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you How I feel ohh  
How I feel about you, yeahhh ohhhh yeahh

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it :D

The song was The Stupid Things by Jesse McCartney but the song that inspires me was Invincible also by Jesse McCartney

Hit the puple button plz!..

Comment!

Arigatou


End file.
